Akashi Seijuuro
by ricchan's matahari
Summary: Semua hal tentang laki-laki bersurai merah ini begitu menawan, apalagi jika ia adalah kekasihmu kumpulan drabble singkat tentang hubunganmu dengan Akashi Seijuuro Akashi SeijuuroXYou/Reader. Chap 4 udah Ricchan repost! hontouni gomennasai na Ricchan ngantuk pas update semalam. [END] Sampai jumpa lain waktu...! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite..! Ricchan desu..!  
Ini pertamakalinya Ricchan post di KnB. Jadi deg deg an. Hahaha.

Tak usah banyak bacot lah

'AKASHI SEIJUURO'  
Kuroko no basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje  
tapi fic 'Akashi Seijuuro' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life]

[pair : Akashi Seijuuro X OC/reader]

[Setting : SMP Teiko tahun ke-2]

[Warning : agak OOC, gaje, alur cepat, rate bisa berubah menjadi M sewaktu-waktu]

.

.

.

Semilir angin lembut menerpa surai kehitaman milikmu yang kini tengah duduk bermenung di kursimu. Posisimu di pojok belakang kelas benar-benar membuatmu bisa bermenung tanpa menarik perhatian guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu saat mendapat firasat bahwa laki-laki bersurai merah dengan manik beda warna memperhatikanmu sedari tadi. Saat mata kalian bertemu, semburat merah langsung muncul di pipimu, sedang pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat gadis-NYA kini memerah malu. Memang, kau adalah kekasih sang kapten basket SMP Teiko. Gadis yang baru menjadi kekasihnya kurang lebih seminggu.

Bel tanda usainya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Kau meregangkan otot-ototmu yang rasanya kaku setelah duduk seharian di kelas. Yah, meskipun kau lebih sibuk bermenung daripada memperhatikan pelajaran.

"[First Name]" panggil Akashi Seijuuro, kekasihmu mendatangi tempat dudukmu.

"Apa kau ada kegiatan klub setelah ini?" tanya Akashi padamu. Kau menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menemaniku latihan basket di Gym hari ini. Kau tak bisa menolak [Name]. Ini perintah. Dan perintahku mutlak" lanjut Akashi menarik tanganmu.

Kau tersenyum lembut. Kekasihmu ini benar-benar lucu dimatamu.

Sesampainya di Gym, terlihat seluruh anggota tim A yang digelari Kiseki no Sedai telah berada di gym dengan jersey mereka.

"[Name]-chan juga ikut ya" komentar Momoi langsung mendekatimu dan memelukmu erat. Momoi memang telah menjadi temanmu sejak Akashi sering menarikmu paksa kesini.

"Jangan memeluknya seperti itu Satsuki! Kau tidak lihat wajah risihnya?" ujar Akashi melepas paksa pelukan maut Momoi. Sepertinya kekasihmu tetap cemburu maupun yang memelukmu sesama perempuan.

'Satsuki kah?' batinmu

"Kalian mulai dulu pemanasannya, aku akan ganti baju dulu" ujar Akashi memberi perintah seperti biasa.

Kau dan Momoi mulai berjalan ke arah court. Momoi mulai mencata-catat beberapa hal yang tidak kau mengerti di kertas pada papan yang kini ia pegang. Tak lama Akashi mulai bergabung melakukan pemanasan dengan tim basket andalan Teiko itu.

Pandangan matamu tak bisa lepas dari lelaki dengan warna rambut paling mencolok diantara laki-laki berambut mencolok lainnya (Hahaha :D). Wajahnya terlihat tetap tenang maupun seluruh tubuhnya sudah mulai dibanjiri keringat. Namun malah hal itu membuat pesona tersendiri. Menambah nilai plus yang kau lihat pada kekasihmu.

"Nee [Name]-chan. Kenapa kau bengong seperti itu? Biasanya kau akan menceritakan banyak hal" ujar Momoi membuyarkan aktifitasku barusan.

"A-Apa maksudmu Momoi-chan?" kau balas bertanya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" lanjut Momoi.

Momoi menatapmu, seolah meminta jawaban sejujurnya. Kau tak menjawab, hanya menunduk. Pertanyaan Momoi memang tepat, ada hal yang mengganjal hatimu saat ini.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini cukup sampi disini" ujar Akashi saat semburat orange mulai terlihat di ufuk barat.

"Otsukare~" ujar semua orang diruangan itu dengan aksen yang berbeda-beda.

Midorima kembali memperban ujung jemarinya. Aomine masih terlhat mendrabble bola, masih bermain basket bersama bayangnnya, Kuroko. Murasakibara langsung menyerbu snack yang tidak bisa dimakannya selama latihan. Kise dan Akashi langsung menuju ruang ganti, sepertinya Kise ada sesi pemotretan sore ini. Kau tetap diam di tempat duduk, meskipun Momoi sudah mengajakmu ikut berbaur ketengah lapangan. Apalagi Midorima dan Aomine sudah mulai adu mulut saat bola basket itu telak mengenai kepalanya. Padahal yang melakukannya Kuroko, berkat missdirectionnya Kuroko benar-benar tak disalahkan. Benar-benar lucu. Kau bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Kau mengalihkan wajahmu saat merasa pundakmu disentuh. Akashi sudah berdiri tepat disebelahmu, namun anehnya kau sama sekali tak sadar dengan hal itu.

"Ayo pulang" ujar Akashi menarik tanganmu seperti biasa. Seluruh anggota Kiseko no Sedai dan Momoi ikut mengucapkan salam padamu. Kau hanya tersenyum.

Arah rumahmu dan arah rumah kekasihmu memang berlawanan. Namun ia selalu mengantarkanmu pulang terlebih dahulu dengan alasan ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kau selalu menikmati waktu dimana kau berjalan bergandengan dengan Akashi, namun tidak seperti hari ini.

Akashi tidak menggenggam tanganmu seperti biasa. Kali ini malah terkesan ia menarik pergelangan tanganmu kasar. Rasa nyeri mulai menyerang pergelangan tanganmu yang mulai memerah. Namun seolah tak sadar, Akashi masih menarik pergelangan tanganmu dan berjalan satu dua langkah didepanmu.

"I-Itte, Akashi-kun" ucapmu ragu-ragu.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Namun bukannya melonggarkan genggamannya pada tanganmu, ia malah makin mengencangkannya, membuatmu sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Apanya yang sakit [First Name]?" tanya Akashi tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadapmu. Kau hanya menunduk. Kau tak berani melawan kekasihmu ini.

"Apa kau sadar, kau menyakitiku lebih daripada aku menyakitimu sekarang." lanjut Akashi sadar bahwa kau sama sekali tak akan mengatakan apa pun.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu masih meringis.

Kini Akashi membalikkan badannya. Tingginya yang lebih sepuluh senti membuatmu sedikit mendongak menatap kedua matanya. Kini tangannya pindah kebahumu.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau tak pernah murung seperti ini" tanya Akashi.

Jantungmu berdegub kencang. Antara bingung dan takut akan mengatakan apa. Namun hati kecilmu berkata lain, kau harus mengatakannya pada kekasihmu.

"A-Aku ingin bertanya sa-satu hal, A-Akashi-kun" suaramu terdengar bergetar. Akashi memerengkan kepalanya, menanti kata-kata yang akan kau utarakan selanjutnya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau me-memintaku menjadi ke-kekasihmu?" lanjutmu.

Akashi tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanmu. Alisnya mulai bertaut saat keningnya membentuk lipatan-lipatan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Habisnya kau memanggil semua orang dengan nama kecilnya, sedangkan kau hanya memanggil margaku (first name itu marga, maaf kalau Ricchan salah)" jawabmu kesal. Untuk pertamakalinya kau berani menaikkan suaramu di hadapan pemuda bersurai merah ini.

Wajahmu langsung memerah sesaat ketika kau mengucapkannya. Refleks kedua tanganmu menutupi wajahmu. Air mata sudah siap jatuh kapan saja. Memang hanya masalah panggilan, namun bagimu itu bukan hal sepele.

Jauh dari dugaanmu, Akashi malah tertawa. Tawanya membuat air matamu benar-benar sudah mengalir kini.

"Maaf [First Name]" ujar Akashi memegang kedua tanganmu, membimbingmu agar menurunkan tangamu dan membiarkan kedua mata kalian kembali bertemu.

"Lagi-lagi kau menyebut margaku" rengekmu.

"Kau sangat lucu saat cemburu. Kupikir kau akan berteriak-teriak saat cemburu, namun kau malah mendiamiku seperti ini. kau benar-benar membuaku penasaran setengah mati" ujar Akashi masih sedikit tertawa.

"Aku tidak cemburu" balasmu kesal.

Akashi meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagumu, membuat kini tatapan kalian semakin intens. Wajahmu sudah sejak tadi memerah.

"[Name] [Name] [Name] [Name] [Name] [Name] [Name] ..." Akashi mengujarkan nama kecilmu berulang-ulang.

"Apa sudah cukup [Name]?" tanya Akashi saat kau merapatkan kepalamu ke dada bidangnya. Kau mengangguk.

"Sekarang, panggil nama kecilku!" perintah kekasihmu.

"Se- Sei-juu- ro-kun"

"Jangan pakai kun"

"Sei-juu-ro"

"Lagi!"

"Sei~"

Chuu...

Tepat saat kau ingin mengucapkan lagi nama kekasihmu itu, mulutmu bungkam oleh bibirnya yang kini menempel di bibirmu. Rasanya aneh, dadamu berdegub kencang sekali. Ciuman Aka- maksudmu Seijuuro terasa amat lembut dan memabukkanmu. Sangat lama bibirnya meninggahi bibirmu. Namun saat sadar orang-orang sekitar memperhatikan kalian, kau langsung mendorong mundur tubuh kekasihmu.

"Jangan disini Sei. Aku malu" ujarmu mencoba membuat jarak.

"Hoo~ Jadi kalau ditempat lain kau mau melakukan_nya_?" goda Seijuuro. Wajahmu benar-benar memerah.

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku!" teriakmu pelan ditelinga Seijuuro.

Kekasihmu malah tertawa lepas sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya menarik tubuhmu kearahnya, menghilangkan jarak antara tubuh kalian. Tangannya memelukmu erat, ragu-ragu kau melingkarkan tanganmu di punggungnya.

"Aishiteru yo, [Name]" bisik Seijuuro ditelingamu.

"Hm, aishiteru Sei" balasmu.

~To be Continued~

Dou minna? Gaje ya? Emang fic ini Cuma drabble-drabble singkat tentang hubungan asmara reader dan Akashi Seijuuro. Maaf kalau romancenya kurang terasa ya ^^'

Bagaimana pendapat minna-san? Silahkan disampaikan agar Ricchan bisa terus memperbaiki tulisan Ricchan

Review please minna..!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna.!

Sebelumnya Ricchan mau ngucapin terimakasih buat readers semua, baik silent reader atau pun reader yang sempat ninggalin jejak lewat review, fav dan follow. Hontouni harigatou gozaimasu~. Semoga reader semua puas dengan karya Ricchan ini. 

'AKASHI SEIJUURO'  
Kuroko no basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje  
tapi fic 'Akashi Seijuuro' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life]

[pair : Akashi Seijuuro X OC/reader]

[Setting : SMP Teiko tahun ke-2]

[Warning : agak OOC, gaje, alur cepat, rate bisa berubah menjadi M sewaktu-waktu]

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi kau merasakan wajahmu memerah saat matamu dan Akashi Seijuuro bertemu. Kalian bukanlah dua pasang manusia yang baru kenal dan saling melirik penuh ketertarikan, kalian kini memanglah sepasang kekasih. Bahkan kau sudah memberikan ciuman pertamamu pada Seijuuro, laki-laki bersurai merah yang kini memperhatikanmu dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Baiklah, sekarang silahkan berkelompok satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Kita akan pindah kelas memasak hari ini." ujar Murasakibara-sensei dengan nada bosan, maupun sebenarnya memasak adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia sukai dan bisa ia lakukan. Sensei satu ini memang masih berhubungan darah dengan Murasakibara Atsushi, salah satu pemain basket tim Teiko yang notabene memiliki badan seperti raksasa, mungkin hasil dari uji coba masakan sensei satu ini.

Semua orang dikelasmu sudah mulai ribut. Setiap orang sibuk mengajak orang yang dirasa paling cocok untuk bekerjasama. Namun sepertinya kau sudah tak ambil pusing. Seluruh anggota kelas, atau mungkin satu sekolah sudah tahu akan hubunganmu dengan Seijuuro.

Setelah semua orang mendapat kelompok, kalian langsung pergi menuju dapur yang dirancang khusus bagi para murid untuk mempraktekan ilmu memasak disini. Sebuah pantry dipojok belakang ruangan menjadi pillihan kau dan Seijuuro.

"Apa kau pandai memasak?" tanya Seijuuro sembari mempersiapkan alat dan bahan yang akan kalian gunakan untuk memasak hari ini. Kare merupakan menu yang harus kalian sajikan hari ini.

"Sedikit" jawabmu.

Selama ini kau tinggal bersama kakak perempuanmu di sebuah apartemen dekat sekolah. Orang tuamu menetap di Kyoto, hanya sesekali mereka mengunjungi dua putrinya, atau sesekali kau dan kakakmulah yang pergi berkunjung kesana. Sedikit banyaknya kau terbiasa memasak sendiri.

"Waktunya satu jam. Silahkan memasak sesuai yang sensei jelaskan tadi" perintah Murasakibara-sensei sebelum membiarkan para muridnya dan sibuk menghabiskan maibou rasa strawberrynya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Seijuuro.

"Kau tak pernah memasak kare?" tanyamu balik.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah memasuki dapur rumahku" balas Seijuuro.

Kau hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Seorang tuan muda seperti kekasihmu ini terlalu sibuk belajar, terkhusus basket bagi Seijuuro. Mungkin juga ia memang tak perlu belajar memasak. Ia tinggal sebut ingin makan apa, dan para pelayannya akan mempersiapkannya. Yah, kau memang tak tahu pasti. Kau hanya mendengarnya dari gosip-gosip disekolah. Nyatanya kau tak pernah berkunjung kerumah kekasihmu.

"Kenapa kau bermenung? Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Seijuuro memutus imajinasimu.

"Kau bisa menolong mengupas kentang, biar aku menyiapkan yang lain" jawabmu memberikan sebuah pisau dapur dan sekantung plastik kecil kentang. Alis Seijuuro bertaut, seolah tak suka akan tugas yang kau katakan.

"Bukannya kau yang bertanya?" ucapmu takut-takut.

"Tapi aku tak mengatakan aku akan mengerjakannya. Kau, memasakah untukku! Ini perintah!" ujarnya menyamakan tingginya denganmu. Kau hanya tersenyum. Ini juga bagian dari Seijuuro yang begitu kau sukai.

"Hai' Hai'" jawabmu.

Karena posisi kalian yang tak begitu mencolok, juga karena Murasakibara-sensei yang sibuk dengan Maibounya, kau bisa memasak dengan leluasa. Tidak ada yang marah-marah saat Seijuuro hanya melihatmu tanpa mengerjakan apa-apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian sudah tercium aroma harum dari panci masing-masing kelompok. Bertepatan dengan bel makan siang, Murasakibara-sensei mempersilahkan kalian untuk istirahat dan mencicipi hasil masakan masing-masing.

Dua piring kare kini terhidang dihadapan kalian. Dengan uap panas yang masih terlihat, tanda baru saja matang.

"Itadakimasu" ujarmu dan dia bersamaan.

Namun kau belum juga menyuap. Kau sibuk memperhatikan kekasihmu yang kini sedang menyuap sendok pertama kare buatanmu. Setelah kare itu memasuki mulutnya, ekspresi kekasihmu sama sekali tidak berubah, membuatmu heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya Sei?" tanyamu harap-harap cemas. Biasanya kau sangat percaya diri akan hasil masakanmu, namun kali ini rasa grogi tak bisa kau hindari.

"Masihlebih enak buaatan pelayanku" jawabnya datar.

"Oh, begitu ya" jawabmu sedikit kecewa. Bagaimanapun hati kecilmu berharap kekasihmu ini akan memuji masakanmu, layaknya pasangan lain yang kau tahu.

Kau mulai menyuap hambar kare kemulutmu saat merasakan tangannya menyentuh ujung kepalamu. Dengan gerakan agak kasar ia mengubrak-abrik surai kehitamanmu, membuat rambutmu sedikit kusut.

"Tapi ini kare paling spesial yang pernah kumakan" lanjut Seijuuro.

Kau terdiam. Kau sadar rona merah pasti kini sudah menghiasi kedua pipimu.

"Apa aku boleh minta _makanan penutup_?" tanya Seijuuro berbisik ditelingamu.

"Tapi tadi kita kan hanya memasak kare" jawabmu polos.

Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum. Kepolosanmu kadang membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. Tapi ia juga tak begitu membencinya. Ia menyukai segala hal tentangmu.

"Lain kali kau mau memasakkannya?" tanya Seijuuro banting stir.

"Tentu" jawabmu tersenyum bahagia. Baru kali ini kau merasa begitu bahagia saat seseorang memakan masakanmu.

Kalian masih tertawa bersama saat salah seorang memulai perang makanan. Seolah tak terganggu dengan keadaan sekitar, Seijuuro tetap melanjutkan santapnya.

Cresh...

Sampai akhirnya makanan yang tadinya melayang kemana-mana mengenai bajumu.

Hentakan sendok yang beradu dengan piring membuat suasana hening seketika. Semua orang menatap ngeri pada sosok berambut merah yang tampak siap meledak kapan saja.

"Ma-Maaf [First Name]-san!" ujar salah seorang perempuan mendekatimu dan mencoba membersihkan bajumu. Beberapa orang ikut menunduk meminta maaf.

"Daijoobu yo!" ujarmu tersenyum seperti biasa. Seolah mendapat angin mereka kini mulai menjauh dan menghentikan perang makanan yang hampir saja membuat mereka terkena gunting keramat milik si empu.

"Kenapa kau memaafkan mereka semudah itu?" tanya Seijuuro mencoba ikut membersihkan noda dibajumu, namun kau langsung menhentikan pergerakannya karena jika ia melakukannya, maka ia mungkin saja bisa menyentuh area sensitif tubuhmu.

"Biar aku lakukan sendiri" ujarmu sambil menerima tisu pemberiannya.

"Apa kau membawa baju ganti?" tanyanya lagi. Kau menggeleng pelan. Hari ini memang tak ada jam olah raga.

"Ikut aku!" ujar Seijuuro membawamu keluar, menuju tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu seusai pelajaran. Gym.

Ruang ganti khusus laki-laki itu sedikit membuat dadamu berdetak kencang. Aroma khas para pria langsung tercium saat memasuki ruangan itu. Seijuuro membuka lokernya dan mengambil atasan jerseynya, menyerahkannya padamu dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu, menunggu kau siap berganti pakaian.

Aroma khas Akashi Seijuuro langsung menyandera indra penciumanmu. Malu-malu kau mengenakan pakaian yang sering digunakannya saat berlatih basket. Sedikit kebesaran dibadanmu.

"Apa sudah siap?" tanya Seijuuro.

"Aku malu, Sei" jawabmu.

Seijuuro membuka pintu dan melihatmu tertunduk malu dengan pakaian yang kebesaran dibadanmu. Apalagi jersey Teiko no 4 itu kini dipadu oleh rok selututmu yang hampir tertutup seluruhnya oleh baju itu.

"Hahaha"

"Jangan tertawa Sei!" teriakmu mencoba mengejar dan memukuli tubuh itu. Namun nyatanya pukulanmu tak berarti sama sekali untuk menyakiti pemuda itu. Tangannya menangkap tanganmu dan menarikmu kedalam pelukannya.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam disela lehermu, mencoba menyesapi aromamu sebanyak yang ia bisa. Degub jantungmu kembali tak beraturan. Seijuuro terlalu tiba-tiba, dan memang selalu melakukan apa pun tanpa peringatan sebelumnya.

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu, apalagi ketika bercampur dengan aroma tubuhku" bisik Seijuuro ditelingamu. Kau yakin wajahmu kini semerah kepiting rebus. Seijuuro kembali menarikmu dalam pelukan panjang. Membiarkan kepalamu bersandar nyaman pada dadanya.

"Aishiteru yo, [Name]" bisik Seijuuro lagi ditelingamu.

"Hm, aishiteru Sei" balasmu.

.

.

.

To be Continued

Dou minna? Gajekah?  
Hahaha  
Ricchan juga sempat bingung mau nulis apa, takut alurnya kecepetan. Sampai sekarang sih masih nahan-nahan biar rate nya g berubah ke M #author mesum #plak

Semoga minna-san bisa puas baca fic Ricchan

Next next...

Review please..!  
Fav atau follow jga boleh #plak #banyak maunya


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa minna.!

Sebelumnya Ricchan mau ngucapin terimakasih buat readers semua, baik silent reader atau pun reader yang sempat ninggalin jejak lewat review, fav dan follow. Hontouni harigatou gozaimasu~. Semoga reader semua puas dengan karya Ricchan ini. Chap ini agak panjangan dari yang kemaren. Mudah-mudahan reader-san ngak bosan :D 

'AKASHI SEIJUURO'  
Kuroko no basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje XD  
tapi fic 'Akashi Seijuuro' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life]

[pair : Akashi Seijuuro X OC/reader]

[Setting : SMP Teiko tahun ke-2]

[Warning : agak OOC, gaje, alur cepat, rate bisa berubah menjadi M sewaktu-waktu]

.

.

.

"Araki-sensei sakit?"

"Yah... Jadi pelajaran olahraganya gimana dong?"

"Murasakibara-sensei yang gantiin. Disuruh main basket"

Kamu menghela nafasmu berat. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Seharusnya sekarang jam olah raga, namun karena Araki-sensei, guru olah ragamu sakit, maka kelas kalian terpaksa olahraga bersama Murasaki-bara sensei. Naasnya, hari ini olah raga gabungan kelas 2-A, 2-C dan 2-F. Itu artinya seluruh surai yang bergelar 'kiseki no sedai' akan bertemu dilapangan.

"[name]-chan. Ayo kita ganti baju dulu" ujar Haruka menarik tanganku. Haruka baru-baru ini menjadi teman dekatku.

"Nanti duluan saja Sei" ucapmu pada Seijuuro. Kekasih merah mu mengangguk.

Haruka terlihat senang. Sesekali ia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat. Aku tahu mengapa ia senang. Latihan gabungan ini berarti mempertemukannya dengan salah satu kiseki no sedai pemilik surai _baby blue_. Haruka tak pernah mengakuinya, tapi kau tahu gadis disebelahmu ini punya perasaan khusus pada pemain bayangan itu.

"[name] enak ya, sekelas sama orang yang disayang. Apalagi sekarang sudah jadi pacar" komentar Haruka saat kau sedang mengenakan baju olahragamu. Kau hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa pelan.

"Makanya cepat nyatakan perasaanmu. Nanti keduluan yang lain loh Haruka" godamu.

"Jangan nakut-nakutin [name]-chan!" balas Haruka memerah.

Tak lama kau dan Haruka sudah berada di lapangan. Lapangan ini cukup luas, bahkan masih terasa lapang maupun sudah diisi oleh tiga kelas yang akan latihan gabungan hari ini.

Diantara kerumunan paling mencolok, tentu saja segerombolan siswi perempuan yang berkerumun mengelilingi ke-6 laki-laki berparas mempesona dari tim basket sekolahmu yang memang terkenal. Dan samar-samar kau bisa melihat Seijuuro juga berada disana. Tatapannya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tak suka dikelilingi seperti itu.

Haruka menyikutmu pelan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah perempuan yang mengelilingi Akashi. Kau hanya tertawa. Jujur kau cukup cemburu. Namun kau juga tak ingin di cap sebagai pacar yang cemburuan.

"Apa semuanya sudah disini?" tanya Murasakibara-sensei. Para murid langsung berbaris berdasarkan kelas masing-masing.

"Etto, aku tak mengerti tentang olah raga. Tapi Araki-sensei menitipkan pesan untukku. Kalian diminta untuk men_dribble_ bola dan _shot_ secara berurutan. Berhubung disini ada anggota regular klub basket, jadi sensei serahkan pada kalian saja ya!" ujar Murasakibara-sensei sambil berlalu dan duduk dipinggir lapangan dan mulai memakan maibou rasa strawberry faforitnya.

Para gadis mulai berteriak histeris. Itu artinya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kiseki no sedai yang mereka kagumi. Namun para lelaki malah menangis bombay mengutuki diri mereka yang tak bisa seterkenal itu.

Kau tersadar saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahumu. Seijuuro sudah berdiri tepat disebelahmu, entah kapan.

"Aku tidak suka ini" komentar Seijuuro sambil menghela nafas, terlihat cukup berat.

"Tapi kau harus Sei" balasmu.

"Sejak kapan ada yang bisa memerintahku?" balas Seijuuro tak mau kalah.

"Hai' hai' Seijuuro-_sama_ selalu _absolut_" ujarmu mengalah, namun tetap menekankan kata-katamu, apalagi pada kata-kata 'sama' dan 'absolut'.

Namun pada akhirnya, mau tak mau mereka mulai mengatur barisan dan memperhatikan gerakan semua orang yang mencoba mendribble dan shot. Jarang dari mereka yang bisa tepat memasukkan bola ke ring yang tingginya lebih 2 meter itu.

Kau deg degan. Sekarang sedang gilirannya Haruna. Itu artinya selanjutnya adalah kau. Sejujurnya, kau buruk dengan aktifitas fisik. BENAR-BENAR BURUK.

"Rilekskan lenganmu- _nodayo_" komentar Midorima pada Haruna.

"Jangan melihati yang lain-ssu. Fokus! Fokus!" Kise ikut berkomentar. Kau tahu Haruna hanya deg degan melihat Kuroko yang daritadi memperhatikan seluruh murid yang mendribble dan menshot bola.

Kau sudah terlalu deg degan untuk mengingat komentar apa lagi yang diberikan pada Haruka. Kau sendiri sudah benar-benar gugup. Apalagi mengingat Seijuuro ada disitu. Akan sangat memalukan jika Seijuuro melihatmu begitu bodoh.

"Baik, selanjutnya" ujar Aomine yang hanya bertugas memanggil dan menceklis di absen.

"Hai [name]-chin" panggil Murasakibara masih dengan wajah malasnya. Yang lain? Sudah keringat dingin jaga-jaga Akashi Seijuuro tak akan menggunting mereka jika mereka salah kata atau salah sikap denganmu.

Bola orange itu sudah berada di tanganmu. Tugasmu sederhana. _Mendribble _bola 5x dan shot. Hanya itu. HANYA! Gumammu dalam hati menyemangati diri sendiri.

DUK!

Oke, dribble pertama masih tertangkap.

EH?

Bola orange itu malah menggelinding menjauh darimu. Serasa ada angin dingin yang berhembus kencang. Kamu bisa melihat wajah kisedai minus Seijuuro yang setengah mati ingin menahan tawa, begitu pula dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Sungguh, jika tak mengingat bahwa kau adalah kekasih dari Akashi Seijuuro, mungkin mereka sudah akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

Kau kembali mencobanya.

DUK!

DUK!

EH?

Sudah beberapa kali kau mencobanya dan hasilnya tetap sama. Kau selalu kehilangan kontrolmu pada bola saat _dribble_ ke-2 atau ke-3. Kau sudah mulai merasa frustasi. Apalagi Seijuuro hanya melihatimu dengan wajah berkerut sejak tadi.

"Ka-Kau bisa langsung _shot _saja [name]cchi" ujar Kise memberanikan dirinya buka suara.

Terimakasih Kise, batinmu dalam hati.

Kau mulai memasang posisi. Namun kali ini sepasang lengan yang lebih beras terasa menyentuh tanganmu. Aroma tubuh yang sudah akrab bagimu mulai menggerogoti indera penciumanmu.

"Posisimu salah [name]" komentar Seijuuro sambil menuntunmu membetulkan posisi awalmu sebelum _shot._

Kau menelan ludah. Jantungmu berdetak tak karuan. Apalagi sudah ada beberapa yang men'ciee'kanmu, juga terdengar beberapa desahan iri dari murid perempuan lain.

"Sekarang, tembak [name]" perintah Sei.

EH?

Masuk! Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu kau bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Lihat, kau bisa bukan?" ujar Seijuuro tersenyum padamu. Kau ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

.

.

.

"Lelahnya!" gumammu sambil menyandarkan punggunggmu pada punggung Haruka. Kini sedang giliran murid laki-laki untuk men_dribble _dan shot. Para murid perempuan diperbolehkan istirahat di pinggir lapangan.

Dan kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian latihan basket sudah selesai. Meskipun jam olah raga masih bersisa setengah jam lagi.

Murasakibara-sensei terlihat masih sibuk mengunyah maibounya sambil membuka-buka buku resep makanan.

Sedangkan kelompok kiseki no sedai yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati mulai bermain basket sendirian. Kise yang waktu itu iseng melempar bola setinggi-tingginya tak sengaja mengenai kepala Aomine dan Kuroko yang sedang one on one

"KISE TEME~" ujar Aomine mulai marah.

"Ma-maaf Aomine-cchi!" teriak Kise mulai berlari menjauh.

Aomine yang terbakar amarah mulai mengejar Kise, tanpa sengaja ia membuat Murasakibara menjatuhkan maibou spesial yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Aura hitam mulai menjalar dari surai ungu.

"Aomine-chin! AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU!" teriak Murasakibara mulai mengejar Aomine sambil membawa patung beruang yang merupakan lucky item milik Midorima untuk menghajar Aomine. Ia kini mengejar Kise sambil berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran corettitancoret ungu dibelakangnya.

"Oi, Lucky Item ku-nodayo!" teriak Midorima mencoba mengejar Murasakibara. Ia tak ingin lucky itemnya pecah, apalagi memecahkan kepala Aomine. Bisa-bisa ia ikut masuk kantor polisi karena tuduhan persekongkolan dalam pembunuhan.

Kau yang waktu itu masih tertawa ringan dengan Haruka sempat terkejut saat Kise datang sambil berlari-lari ke arahmu. Dan masih ada anggota kisedai lain yang ikut berlari dibelakang Kise sambil berteriak-teriak.

"[name]cchi tasukete!" teriak Kise mencoba bersembunyi dibelakangmu.

Kau bingung. Namun dalam kebingunganmu instingmu berjalan cepat. Melihat ekspresi menyeramkan orang-orang yang mengejar Kise kau malah ikut ketakutan.

"Lari [name]cchi!" teriak Kise menarik tangamu ikut berlari dengannya.

"HE? AKU TAK INGIN TERLIBAT!" teriakmu frustasi. Wajah amarah dari ketiga laki-laki lain dibelakangmu jelas tampak begitu kentara.

Akashi Seijuuro yang sudah terbiasa dengan tindak kekanak-kanakan dari temannya [baca : budak] hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Namun urat kesal mulai muncuk di dahinya saat Kise menarik tanganmu dan mulai mengajakmu berlari dengannya.

"Apa kalian semua ingin mati ha?" gumam Seijuuro entah pada siapa. Kuroko yang berada didekat Akashi sudah merinding merasakan hawa membunuh dari lelaki suari merah disebelahnya.

"Tetsuya, kau bantu aku menangkap budak-budak bodoh itu! Jangan mencoba menghilang jika kau masih sayang nyawamu!" perintah Seijuuro ikut mengejar barisan bersama dengan Kuroko yang terlihat terancam.

Jadi sekarang urutannya, kau dan Kise berlari di barisan terdepan. Kise masih memegang tanganmu agar kecepatanmu bisa menyamai kecepatannya. Namun tetap saja kau lemah jika masalah fisik. Tak jauh dibelakangmu dan Kise terlihat Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Kuroko yang terlihat mencoba berlari sekencang mungkin. Ekspresi amarah yang tadi ada di wajah mereka tergantikan puih pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Beberapa detik kemudian Aomine bukannya menghentikanmu dan Kise, ia malah menyalip.

"OI KISE! KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA [NAME]! APA KAU TAK SAYANG NYAWA HA? AKASHI AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA SEMUA" teriak Aomine menambah kecepatannya.

Kau melirik kebelakang. Seijuuro ikut berlari dengan wajah kesal sambil mengeluarkan gunting merah keramat miliknya. Pantas saja seluruh wajah kisedai itu kini putih pucat.

Tak lama kau dan Kise kembali disalip oleh Murasakibara dan Midorima. Kise terlihat semakin pucat. Kau merasa bersalah karena memperlambat Kise. Namun entah Kise yang terlalu bodoh atau apa (maaf ya kise fans) ia tetap mempertahankanmu dan mencoba mengajakmu berlari secepatnya. Nafasmu sudah mulai tak teratur. Lelah. Kau heran akan kecepatan berlari kisedai di depanmu. Apa mereka tak lelah? (Ya, mereka takut ama Akashi. Makanya 'the power of kejepit'nya keluar)

Sebuah lemparan gunting nyaris menggoresmu. Namun pada akhirnya gunting itu menancap tepat diujung sepatu Aomine yang berlari paling depan. Karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Aomine tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya dan malah terjatuh. Disusul oleh kisedai lain yang fokus menoleh kebelakang melihat-lihat apakah 'shinigami' mereka sudah dekat atau belum.

"Ittai~" komentarmu.

Saat kau membuka matamu, kini posisimu benar-benar tak nyaman. Aomine tertelungkup ditanah, dihimpit oleh Murakasibara, Midorima dan Kise, Kuroko, dan ehem kau yang menghimpit paling atas.

"Ka-Kalian berat" ujar Aomine tak bertenaga. Siapa juga yang masih bisa berbicara normal dihimpit oleh orang-orang berbadan besar(minus kamu). Apalagi Murasakibara yang tingginya hampir 2 meter.

"[name]-san jangan bermenung. Cepat! Akashi akan membunuh kami!" teriak Kuroko OOC. Bahkan Kuroko juga berteriak ketakutan jika berhubungan dengan Akashi Seijuuro.

Kau mencoba bergerak, namun sepertinya kakimu tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan budak bodoh?" ujar Seijuuro mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Anggota kisedai meneguk ludah. Mungkin umur mereka akan berakhir hari ini.

"KYAAA!" teriak mereka semua melihat Seijuuro sudah menggenggam erat guntingnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa [name]?" tanya Seijuuro setelah ia sibuk 'membereskan' budak-budaknya yang kurang ajar.

Kau mengangguk lemah. Jujur badanmu lelah.

"Apa kau masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Seijuuro lagi.

Kau mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Seijuuro. Namun tubuhmu malah oleng dan hampir menubruk tanah jika kedua lengan Seujuuro tak menahan tubuhmu. Kakimu gemetaran. Salahkan tubuhmu yang lemah sejak lahir ini.

"Maaf" ujarmu pelan sambil menunduk.

Seijuuro langsung menggendongmu ala bridal syle dan berjalan membawamu ke UKS. Telingamu yang berada dekat dada Seijuuo bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara detak jantung Seijuuro yang juga tak teratur. Kau tahu bahwa kekasihmu ini juga lelah berlarian seperti tadi. Wajahmu bernar-benar merah saat ini. Entah karena kelelahan atau karena senang, merasa ia begitu memperhatikanmu.

"Aishiteru yo, Sei" gumammu pelan sambil menutupi wajahmu yang merah dengan kedua telapak tanganmu. Seijuuro tersenyum. Jarang-jarang kau yang pertamakali mengucapkan kata ini.

"Hm.. Aishiteru [name]" balasnya mengecup singkat dahimu.

.

.

.

To be Continued

Dou minna? Kepanjangan ya? Ricchan juga merasa kepanjangan. Hapir dua kali chap yang kemaren.

Maaf kalau banyak typo. Ricchan gak sempat cek ulang spellnya.

Selanjutnya ada yang mau ngasih saran scene kayak apaan lagi ya buat fic ini? :D

Terakhir Review please..!  
Fav atau follow jga boleh #plak #banyak maunya

See you next time desu!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa minna.!

Maaf salah post..! T.T ini udah ricchan repost  
hontou ni harigatou gozaimasu

Sebelumnya Ricchan mau ngucapin terimakasih buat readers semua, baik silent reader atau pun reader yang sempat ninggalin jejak lewat review, fav dan follow. Hontouni harigatou gozaimasu~. Semoga reader semua puas dengan karya Ricchan ini. BTW ini chap terakhir. Ceritanya tentang pertemuan pertama reader dengan Akashi Seijuuro sebelum pacaran ;)

'AKASHI SEIJUURO'  
Kuroko no basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje XD  
tapi fic 'Akashi Seijuuro' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life]

[pair : Akashi Seijuuro X OC/reader]

[Setting : SMP Teiko tahun ke-1]

[Warning : agak OOC, gaje, alur cepat, rate bisa berubah menjadi M sewaktu-waktu]

.

.

.

**Reader's Pov**

Hari ini hari pertama semester baru di SMP Teiko. Dengan artian kini aku sudah resmi memakai seragam baru khas Teiko itu. Namun sayangnya ribuan, bahkan mungkin jutaan air yang merembesi langit turun menghiasi bumi. Beberapa rintiknya masuk ke sela serat pakaianku, sedang beberapa lainnya menghiasi kulit, lalu perlahan turun, seolah tak betah lama-lama bersinggah.

Langit terlihat berat. Beberapa orang yang mungkin sedang menghadapi beratnya cobaan hidup akan berfikir bahwa saat ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk menangis. Dimana mereka bisa menyamarkan air mata akan nama hujan. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tersenyum dibawahnya, merentangkan tangan dan mencoba menikmati dingin yang menyapa indra perabaku.

Beberapa orang melihat aneh. Kulihat mereka berdesak-desakan. Di lorong-lorong kelas, di bawah pohon, bahkan di bawah payung sekalipun. Beberapa masih memandangiku aneh, seorang siswi dengan seragam lengkap yang terlihat menikmati bulir-bulir hujan. Sedang beberapa yang lain mulai terlihat tak peduli, sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Ah, apa yang aku lakukan? Lari dari kenyataankah? Kenyataan bahwa orang tuaku tak menginginkanku. Kenyataan bahwa aku lebih memilih tinggal bersama kakakku dibanding dengan orang tuaku. Hahaha! Aku benar-benar sedang mencemooh diriku sendiri dengan tersenyum dibawah hujan seperti ini. _Nyatanya, aku membenci hujan._

**Akashi's Pov**

"Latihannya cukup sampai disini. Kalian semua sudah boleh pulang" ujar Nijimura-senpai mengakhiri latihan yang cukup berat hari ini, yah maupun bagiku tak begitu menyulitkan. Namun nyatanya masih ada anak dari grup tiga yang muntah. Cih, seharusnya dia tak usah masuk klub basket Teiko yang sudah terkenal dengan kehebatannya ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk segera ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku. Aku yakin supirku sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Setelah berganti ke seragam semula, aku segera melesat keluar Gym. Sayang hujan yang turun mau tak mau menghadang langkahku. _Aku membenci hujan. _Saat hari pemakaman itu, hujan juga turun lebat seperti saat ini.

**Normal Pov**

Pemilik surai merah dengan iris berbeda warna itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari menembus hujan. Hanya saja, pemandangan di didepannya membuatnya berhenti tanpa sadar.

Tepat ditengah lapangan, perempuan itu kini tengah menengadahkan tangannya, seolah siap merangkul setiap air hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi bukan itu yang memancing perhatian si pemuda. Tepatnya adalah senyum sang gadis. Terlihat penuh kesedihan, penuh penerimaan, hanya saja palsu.

Sang gadis yang sedari tadi menengadah langit mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang ia tahu telah memandanginya sedari tadi. Keduanya kemudian sama-sama menoleh, seolah paham keduanya sedang tak ingin mengganggu atau pun diganggu.

Dalam sepanjang perjalanan hidup, akan ada hari-hari istimewa bagi setiap orang. Hari mereka lahir, hari mereka pertama berjalan, hari pertama mereka berlari, juga hari ketika mereka bertemu dengan orang yang spesial bagi mereka. Hanya saja sore itu baik si pemuda maupun si gadis sama-sama melangkah berjauhan, tanpa sadar mereka telah mengalami salah satu hari istimewa dalam hidup mereka.

.

.

.

**Reader's Pov**

Langit kini telah sempurna gelap. Matahari telah pamit undur diri, sedang bulan dan bintang tak kuasa melawan kehendak awan gelap yang menaungi langit. Seberapa besarpun usaha mereka untuk menyampaikan cahaya mereka, tak akan sampai jua cahaya itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk di sebuah ayunan taman yang cukup sepi ini. dan entah sudah berapa lama pula hujan mengguyur bumi. Aku sudah bosan tersenyum. Kini wajahku datar. Sedang aku sudah mulai tak merasakan tubuhku lagi. Mungkin kebas karena berjam-jam basah kuyup dibawah hujan.

"Hei gadis cantik, kau sendirian disini?" tanya seseorang, lebih tepatnya ia menggodaku. Aku mencoba mengangkat kepalaku, melihat seorang pemuda yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua dariku tengah berdiri sambil memegang sebuah payung. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia anak kuliahan. Tak jauh dari belakangnya berdiri seorang laki-laki lain yang seusianya.

Aku tak menanggapi. Kembali menundukkan kepala menatap tanah. Aku tak peduli dengan mereka.

"Hei, jangan acuhkan kami!" ujarnya mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"Jangan ganggu aku sialan!" balasku akhirnya. Entah kenapa hanya kata umpatan yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

Mereka terlihat marah dengan ucapanku. Sebelah tanganku diraihnya dan dipitingnya keras. Namun wajahku masih datar, tak ada suara atau pun jeritan yang ku lontarkan. Sudah kukatakan bukan, tubuhku sudah kebas. _Hatiku sudah kebas._

"Kupikir kau perlu diberikan pelajaran. Cih, padahal aku tak suka tubuh anak SMP" ujarnya memegang kedua tangaku diatas kepala. Tubuhnya mendorongku kuat, membuatku terbanting kasar di tanah. Tangannya yang satu lagi mulai membuka dasiku. Temannya ikut membantu dengan membuka kancing seragamku dari bawah satu per satu.

Apa laki-laki selalu melakukan hal seperti ini? Apa memegang tubuh seorang perempuan begitu menyenangkan? Apa yang ayahku pikirkan saat menyentuh perempuan sialan itu di depan ibuku? Ah, aku tak tahu.

**Akashi's Pov**

Aku pikir aku selalu merencakan segalanya dengan sempurna. Tapi kenapa mobil kesayanganku sempat mogok di saat aku harus segera pulang. Memang salahku juga karena tak langsung pulang meskipun hari ini ada pertemuan penting dengan ayahku. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena pengaruh hujan aku jadi rindu pada ibuku.

"Oi kenapa kau diam seperti mayat ha! Kau ini sedang diperkosa lo adik kecil!" samar-samar aku mendengar suara lelaki di antara bunyi hujan yang tertahan oleh payungku.

Aku memutuskan untuk tak peduli. Sayang rumahku terpaksa melewati sumber suara. Mau tak mau aku mendekat. Namun saat menyadari seragang putih itu milik Teiko, mau tak mau aku harus menyelamatkan siapa pun itu. Tak lucu jika SMP pilihanku langsung terkena skandal di hari pertamaku bersekolah disana bukan?

"Lepaskan tangan kalian!" ujarku pelan. Kedua laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu. Dia? Bukankah dia perempuan tadi sore? Pakaiannya sudah acak-acakan, terbuka di sana-sini, hanya saja wajahnya masih datar.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah? Hendak berlagak pahlawan sekarang ha?" ancam lelaki itu mendekatiku. Namun sekali gerakan aku langsung bisa membantingnya ke tanah. Huh, jangan macam-macam dengan penerus Akashi Group sialan!

"Apa kau mau ikut pingsan seperti temanmu?" ancamku. Aura hitam mulai menyeruak keluar. Langkah seribu dipilih oleh lelaki itu, aku tersenyum menang.

Perempuan yang bahkan tak kutahu namanya itu mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tangannya merapatkan seragamnya, menutupi tubuhnya yang masih bersegel. Beruntung dia masih belum sempat dinodai kedua laki-laki itu. Entahlah? Sejak kapan aku peduli!

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku mengulurkan tangan. Argh! Kenapa aku jadi begitu peduli dengannya. Aku ingat akan janjiku dengan Ayah. Tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Entah kenapa.

Dia menatap lama telapak tanganku. Perempuan manapun juga akan takut dengan laki-laki yang tak ia kenal jika telah mengalami hal seperti tadi kurasa. Akhirnya hanya angin yang menyambut tanganku. Ia berusaha berdiri sendiri. Sayang tubuhnya oleng begitu saja, kesadaran yang terlihat ia perjuangkan sedari tadi runtuh bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Aku mencoba menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Maaf, tubuhku kebas" ujarnya. Ya, aku bisa merasakannya. Tubuhnya panas. Tunggu dulu? Dia masih memakai seragam. Apa ia hujan-hujanan sejak tadi sore? Dasar perempuan bodoh!

.

.

.

_**Future Normal Pov**_

_Kedua anak kembar itu menatap ayah dan ibu mereka berbinar. Anak usia belasan tahun memang tengah penasaran-penasarannya dengan kata cinta. Dan hubungan asmara ayah ibu mereka lah yang menjadi target mereka. Dengan senang hati Paman Kise dan Paman Aomine menceritakan masa-masa pacaran ayah ibu mereka. Hanya saja kisah tentang bagaimana ayah dan ibu mereka bertemu masihlah sebuah pertanyaan besar. Paman-paman kisedai itu sama-sama tak tahu._

"_Apa Akashicci pernah cerita pada Shincci dan Rincci tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu?" tanya Paman Kise pada duo kembar beda jenis kelamin itu. Keduanya serentak menggeleng._

"_Aku juga tak tahu. Kau tahu Tetsu?" tanya Paman Aomine pada Paman Kuroko. Paman Kuroko menggeleng pelan._

"_Aku juga tak tahu" lanjut Paman Murasakibara dan Paman Midorima bersamaan._

"_Eh, tapi kami ingin tahu" rengek Rin._

"_Apa yang kalian ingin tahu?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat akrab ditelinga mereka. Kau dan suamimu, Seijuuro memasuki cafe tempat Kisedai beserta istri mereka dan anak kalian berkumpul. Cafe miliik Murasakibara memang sengaja ditutup tiap jumat sore. Khusus menjadi tempat ngumpul kalian sebulan sekali._

"_[name]-chan! Tadi kami bercerita tentang masa muda kita semua. Shin-kun dan Rin-chan sempat bertanya tentang masa mudamu dengan Akashi. Kau tak keberatan kami menceritakannyakan?" ujar Haruka. Haruka sahabtmu dulu! Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan hati sang bayangan setelah bertahun-tahun usaha._

_Wajahmu memerah. Ehm, bukannya apa-apa, tapi kau yakin kalau mereka yang menceritakan, mereka mungkin akan menceritakan betapa konyolnya masa-masa pacaranmu dengan Seijuuoro._

"_Shin, Rin kemari!" perintah Seijuuro. Keduanya langsung mendekat tanpa niat membantah. Hasil didikan Seijuuro memang hebat._

"_Apa yang Paman kalian [baca: budakku] ceritakan?" tanya Seijuuro._

"_Banyak! Paman Kise bilang ayah menyeramkan dan terlalu sensitif kalau itu berhubungan dengan Ibu" cerita Rin polos. Paman Kisenya hanya bisa gigit kemeja. Istri Paman Kise hanya tertawa pelan menyemangati suaminya._

"_Tapi mereka tak cerita tentang bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta!" lanjut Shin memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya. Sifat serius seorang 'Akashi Seijuuro' sepertinya menurun padanya._

"_Hm... Apa kalian ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Seijuuro. He? Apa-apaan ini? Apa Seijuuro akan menceritakan hal memalukan itu dihadapan semua orang?_

_Shin dan Rin sama mengangguk. Wajah antusias sangat terlihat dari wajah Rin, maupun Shin tetap mengaja gengsi. "Baiklah, akan Ibu ceritakan dirumah. Sekarang ayo kita pulang!" ujarmu menarik Shin dan Rin. Kau yakin wajahmu sudah semerah kepiting rebus._

_Ruangan itu diselimuti aura hitam untuk sesaat. Seijuuro memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada para budak bodoh yang sudah sengaja membeberkan kisah cintanya pada dua anaknya. Namun sebelum gunting merah kermatnya melayang ke arah mereka, kau sudah ikut menarik Seijuuro masuk ke mobil. Semua yang ada disana menarik nafas lega._

"_Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya Ayah?" tanya Rin di mobil._

"_Hari itu hujan, seperti saat ini. Dan aku menolong ibumu dari anjing liar" Seijuuro mulai bercerita. Sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang kemudi menggenggam tanganmu, seolah memberikan kekuatan. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. _

"_Lalu saat itu ibu menceritakan seluruh permasalahan ibu pada ayah. Ternyata keluarga ayah kurang lebih sama seperti ibu. Dan saat itu kami sadar, bahwa kami berdua sama. Dan kami memutuskan untuk saling menerima dan saling mendukung satu sama lain" lanjutmu mengakhiri kisah singkat itu._

_Kau dan Seijuuro saling tatap untuk sesaat. Kalian sependapat. Anak kalian belum cukup dewasa untuk mendengar seluruh ceritanya dengan lengkap dan tanpa disensor._

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Akashi Seijuuro menggendong perempuan yang sudah terlelap ini dipunggungnya. Entah malaikat apa yang lewat di hatinya hari ini. Membawa seorang gadis yang bahkan belum ia tahu namanya pulang. Namun tanggapan ayahnya tak seperti yang ia duga. Perempuan yang ia tolong ini ternyata anak kenalan ayah marga Akashi itu. Ayahnya malah memuji lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Malam itu tangan panas perempuan itu tak lepas dari tangan Seijuuro. Dan dibawah kuasa obat, perempuan itu mulai menceritakan semuanya. Tentang kakaknya yang diusir karena ingin menjadi pelukis. Tentang Ayahnya yang main perempuan dan sering melakukan kekerasan. Tentang ibunya yang selalu memasang topeng sempurna dihadapan semua orang. Dan tentang dirinya yang sudah bosan dengan kehidupan itu dan memutuskan mengikuti jejak kakaknya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal. Kanker stadium 4. Padahal jika diketahui lebih cepat ibu pasti bisa selamat. Tapi ayaku terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan ibu yang sakit-sakitan. Bahkan ayah tak hadir saat pemakan ibuku" cerita Akashi pada perempuan yang setengah sadar itu.

Setetes air bening membasahi pipi sang gadis. Ia tengah menangis. Entah menangisi nasibnya, nasib pemuda dihadapannya, ataupun nasib mereka berdua.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro, namamu?"

"Namaku [full name]"

"[last name], mulai hari ini aku akan jadi pelindungmu. Dan kau juga akan jadi pelindungku. Karena itu kita sudah tak punya alasan untuk menangisi dunia. Kita akan melawan dunia itu sendiri" lanjut Akashi.

Entah sadar atau tidak. Dalam sepanjang perjalanan hidup, akan ada hari-hari istimewa bagi setiap orang. Hari mereka lahir, hari mereka pertama berjalan, hari pertama mereka berlari, juga hari ketika mereka bertemu dengan orang yang spesial bagi mereka. Dan hari itu, mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

END

Doumo...!

Akhirnya fanfic "Akashi Seijuuro" tamat juga. Ricchan antara lega juga sedih. Sedih juga bikin akhirnya gantung kayak gini. Semua reader-san ga bingung bacanya. :D

Spesial thanks buat seluruh yang udah review, fav, follow fic Ricchan yang satu ini. Juga untuk silent reader yang setia baca. Sampai jumpa di karya Ricchan berikutnya!

See you next time desu...!

Last, review please~


End file.
